


tired down to my bones

by matchacheesecake



Series: dialogue prompts [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacheesecake/pseuds/matchacheesecake
Summary: Rami is exhausted. Joe watches over him as he sleeps.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: dialogue prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470746
Kudos: 8





	tired down to my bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompt “When’s the last time you slept?”

Rami comes home from shooting Mr. Robot late in the afternoon. Joe hasn’t seen him in almost half a week because he’s been so busy filming.

He kisses Rami hello. Rami yawns into the kiss.

“I’m sorry,” he says embarrassed. 

Joe takes a good look at him. He doesn’t like what he sees.

“When’s the last time you slept?”

Rami looks horrible. There are bags under his eyes and his skin looks waxy. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days.

“Two days ago,” Rami confirms. 

“You need to go to bed,” Joe says. Rami has been filming Mr. Robot non-stop. Joe doesn’t know what’s happening in season four but whatever it is has been making Rami more upset than normal.

Rami nods tiredly. Joe takes him by the arm and leads him into their bedroom.

Rami doesn’t protest when Joe makes him sit on the bed. Joe takes off his shoes and helps him remove his sweater. He pulls back the sheets and waits for Rami to climb under them. 

Joe climbs onto the bed after him. He cuddles up to Rami and places an arm around his waist. Rami snuggles into him with a sigh.

“I’m so tired,” Rami says. He sounds exhausted.

“Get some sleep. You’ll feel better when you can wake up.”

Rami sighs again. He grabs Joe’s hand and links their fingers together. Their joined hands rest on Rami’s stomach. 

“Stay with me?” Rami asks.

Joe kisses the top of Rami’s head. “Always,” he says.


End file.
